Tokyo Girl
by Amethyst Jewels
Summary: Based on the song "Tokyo Girl" by Ace of Base. Really cool! I often thought of Sailor Moon when I heard it! It's a quickie songfic! enjoy!


"Tokyo Girl"  
  
By: Amethyst Jewels  
  
Note: Maybe she's not from Tokyo! I love the song. The usual stands, FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! If you can't say anything nice, don't say a thing.   
  
*~*Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
  
That cute inscru-tability  
  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery*~*  
  
Serena, in her Sailor Scout uniform looks upon the city with a feeling of admiration and pride. This was her home, her sanctuary, her life. She had dedicated her life to protecting it from evil. She swore of the very soil of her home that she would never let it be destroyed.  
  
*~*Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
  
You can't forget that stunning face  
  
Smiling at you it's your destiny*~*  
  
As she watched the town from the top of the sky scraper, she thought of everyone who meant so to her. Her parents, Molly, the Sailor Scouts, Luna, Artimis, Diana, even Rini and her bratty brother, Sammy.  
  
*~*She's got the face sweet as a baby  
  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
  
Her "yes" is "no", "no" is a "maybe"  
  
Her language is so hard to learn*~*  
  
When she was doing normal things, she went shopping, played in the arcade, went to the temple, played DDR, reading Manga, and did other teenage things.   
  
Serena was always told that she was a cute and sweet girl, but she often wondered why no guys (besides, that duffball, Melvin) asked her on a date. She immediately thought of Darien and subconsciously blushed. Sure, he was a mean, ignorant boy to her, but it didn't change the fact that was a cutie! Maybe she should give him a try...  
  
*~*Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
You've got the moves to rule the world   
  
That cute inscru-tability   
  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
  
In Tokyo  
  
Though there's a fire burns inside here  
  
Outside is ivory, silk and ice  
  
Nothing she wants is denied her  
  
You'd better take my advice  
  
Many has tried to get near her  
  
Deep in the heart of Tokyo  
  
Found nothing there but a mirror  
  
She's no one you'll ever know*~*  
  
Everyone in Tokyo knows Sailor Moon. But they don't know the girl behind the Sailor suit and tiara. Underneath the magic, glamor and action, she was just an ordinary girl. Well, as ordinary as you can get with a huge secret, magical powers, and a royal background.  
  
*~*Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
You've got the moves to rule the world   
  
That cute inscru-tability   
  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
  
In Tokyo  
  
She's got the face sweet as a baby  
  
Elegant taste and money to burn  
  
Her "yes" is "no", "no" is a "maybe"  
  
Her language is so hard to learn  
  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
You've got the moves to rule the world   
  
That cute inscru-tability   
  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery*~*  
  
Inscrutability--inscrutable, that was she is. Not really known or understood. To the common world, she is Serena, the world's most laziest, gluttonous, all around loveable dummy. That's one side of her. The other side no one knows about is Sailor Moon! The action packed, crime fighting girl with a glow that will outshine any star. But she's to mysterious to really know.  
  
*~*Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
  
You can't forget that stunning face   
  
Smiling at you it's your destiny*~*  
  
It was her destiny to protect the world and someday rule it with her friends and family beside her. To keep the world alive and flourishing with life, love, and happiness. But for now, she was just concerned about this one little town. Underneath it all, she is a Tokyo Girl.  
  
*~*Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
You've got the moves to rule the world  
  
That cute inscru-tability  
  
Tokyo girl, you're a mystery  
  
Tokyo girl, Tokyo girl  
  
Shaking up hearts around the world  
  
You can't forget that stunning face  
  
Smiling at you it's your destiny  
  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby   
  
In Tokyo - sweet as a baby  
  
Sweet as a baby  
  
Sweet as a baby  
  
Sweet as a baby*~* 


End file.
